


We Weren't Made to Wait

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [159]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, Passionate Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong></strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  <br/>  <em>Mandy tells Ian and Mickey that they have too much sex. They initially shrug it off but start thinking they should try to be like a ‘normal’ couple and have a ‘regular’ amount of sex as well as doing other couple-ish things. Cue sexual frustration to the max and eventually they crack and wild passionate sex ensues.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Weren't Made to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's too late at night for me to tell if this is any good... it's basically all porn again.

Mandy sat at the table eating her breakfast, waiting for her brother and best friend to come out of their bedroom so she could yell at them for using up all of the hot water.

She knew it didn’t take either _or_ both of them that long to wash themselves, she knew _exactly_ what had taken them so long in there.

When they finally emerged, grins on their stupid post-sex faces, she rolled her eyes at them.

“Thanks for using all the hot water,” she said. “Can you guys just stick to doing it in bed so that I don’t miss out on a shower _literally every morning_?”

Mickey grinned. “We did that too, not our fault you slept in.”

Ian laughed and Mandy gave him a glare. “Is there anything the two of you do that isn’t fucking?”

They looked at one another and shrugged.

“Depends what you count at ‘fucking’,” Ian smiled.

“Well whatever you count, you still have way too much of it,” she said.

“This coming from you?” Mickey asked and she reached over to punch him in the arm.

“Yeah asshole, coming from me,” she said. “Don’t you get sore? I mean come on, you’d at least have fucking chaffing or something.”

They both just kind of chuckled and she rolled her eyes again.

“Stop fucking in the shower,” she said, getting up to head back to her room. “I want at least one hot shower this fucking winter!”

Ian laughed and Mickey headed into the kitchen to pour himself some breakfast.

“You think she’s right?” Ian asked and Mickey scoffed.

“Fuck off she’s right,” he said with a wave of his hand. “She’s just pissed she ain’t getting’ any.”

“We do kind of have a lot of sex,” Ian said, leaning against the bench with a smile.

“So fucking what? You sayin’ it ain’t good for you?” he asked with his eyebrows high.

Ian grinned. “I will never say that, ever, what I'm _saying_ is that maybe we could dial it back a little.”

“You wanna stop having sex so much?” Mickey asked, looking slightly annoyed and that made Ian smile.

“Imagine how good it’ll be after a little break, huh?” he said. “I mean Mandy _is_ kind of right, how does your ass not get sore?”

Mickey looked up at him with a sly smile. “My ass is fine thank you.”

“Come on Mick, let’s just give this a go. We can replace sex with things other people do,” he said.

“Other people fuck,” he said.

“Mickey.”

Mickey grumbled loudly. “Fine, alright? I’ll do it but you owe me. Next time you wanna go to some bullshit thing that I don’t want to do I am not fucking going.”

Ian laughed, walking around to grab him around the chest.

“Deal,” he said.

“So how long are we not fucking exactly?”

Ian shrugged, “How about two weeks?”

“Two fucking weeks? We don’t go two fucking hours without at least a little bit of somethin’ and you want me to keep my fucking pants on for two weeks?” he said.

“I never said you couldn’t keep your pants on, just that _we_ aren’t going to be taking them off together,” Ian said.

Mickey mumbled something under his breath but reluctantly agreed.

“You better have the best fuck of your life in you for two weeks from today,” he said.

“Believe me, I will.”

Mickey figured it was going to be like quitting smoking, hard for the first day or two but easier to deal with the longer he went without it.

Boy was he fucking wrong.

Sure, they replaced the fucking with cuddling up on the couch and watching movies, Mickey complained of course, and even playing old games that they found around the house like battleship and monopoly, Mickey complained even more vigorously then.

The first day was a pain, and the second day was worse, on the third day he was just full of pent up sexual energy that his own hand just couldn’t quite satisfy. By day five he was just about the biggest grump that Ian had ever seen.

While it wasn’t easy for him either, he enjoyed watching Mickey’s huffing and puffing and the little tantrums he seemed to throw whenever anything didn’t go his way.

“You have stupid fucking ideas, you know that?” he said as Ian crawled in closer to him in bed, pulling him back into him with a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“You have never had any form of patience have you?” he asked.

“I’ve got fucking patience, this is just ridiculous,” he grumbled.

“Just because you can’t take the heat,” Ian said, kissing his shoulder again.

“Oh I can take the heat, you wanna see me take it? You can give me the heat right fucking now,” he said and Ian couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re making it harder for yourself,” he said.

“Tell me about it,” Mickey mumbled, reaching down into his boxers to stroke his aching length, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Hey, stop that,” Ian said.

“You were the one who said I could tend to my own fucking needs,” he said, a rough moan slipping out from between his lips.

“Not while we’re together,” he said.

“You don’t have to help, but I’m not going to stop,” Mickey said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

His hand pumped quickly over his cock and Ian closed his eyes as he listened to his shallow moans, pulling his hips back because he didn’t want the slight friction against him to make him give in.

“Mick, stop…” he said softly.

Mickey rolled onto his back, hand still wrapped firmly around his cock as he used the other one to pull his boxers down. Ian swallowed hard as he watched Mickey run his hand up to the head and give a little twist, thumb dragging in the sticky wet pre-come.

“I told you I ain’t stopping,” he said, biting down on his lip before arching his hips a little into his hand and letting out a long and pleasured groan. “I don’t mind if you wanna watch.”

“That’s cheating,” Ian said, watching his hand pump himself a little faster.

“Why? Make you wanna suck me off?” he asked with a grin. “That’s all I’m really thinkin’ about, you on your knees.”

Ian closed his eyes because he could picture that image in his head, his lips wrapped around him, nose pressed into the course dark hair while Mickey’s hands tangled in his, hips bucking up into his mouth.

“Hell, I could get on my knees… climb over you so we can both get ours,” he moaned and Ian pulled himself off the bed, shaking his head as he made his way into the bathroom.

“You’re not going to break me Mick!” he said as he shut the door behind him.

He quickly freed his leaking cock from his boxers, standing over the toilet as he pumped himself quickly, images running through his mind and the sounds from Mickey in the other room making it a quick job.

He leant his arm on the wall and his head on his arm as he chased down his orgasm with a muffled groan, refusing to give Mickey any more satisfaction than he was already going to get. He would already know exactly what Ian was doing in that bathroom.

This was so much harder than he thought it would be.

“Just for that, I’m not spooning you tonight,” he said minutes later after he composed himself and walked back into the bedroom.

Mickey was laying back, hands behind his head with his boxers now pulled back up.

“Just for that?” Mickey asked with a grin.

“It’s been five days Mick, surely you have more control than that?”

“I ain’t the one runnin’ off to the bathroom to jack off,” he said with a smug grin as Ian sat back down on the bed with a glare.

“Okay, and just for _that_ we’re going on a date on Saturday night,” he said.

“I better get some money between now and then,” Mickey said, turning to look at him with a grin. “But you know what happens after dates right?”

“That will only have been eight days, no,” Ian smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that.”

They managed to make it through the next few days, Mickey trying his hardest to break Ian down but he’d been holding steady up until their date on Saturday night.

Mickey had done a run with his brothers and had some money to spare, deciding to go out to a nice place and order them both steaks. They didn’t do it very often, and the night was spent with big smiles on their faces and a lot of playful banter.

However they both had different ideas about how the night should end. Ian was still trying to keep to their agreement while Mickey was trying anything to get him to break.

As they made it back home, walking up the steps to the house Mickey slipped his fingers between Ian’s and gave him a smile. Ian returned it for a moment before narrowing his eyes at him.

“What are you about to do?” he asked and Mickey scoffed.

“Where’s your fucking trust man?” he said, opening the door to let them in.

“Please,” Ian said.

Mickey just grinned as he slipped out of his coat and Ian couldn’t help but watch him. It was the way he moved, the way his body flexed and the way his button up shirt fit on his taut frame. He must have worn that shirt on purpose because it was Ian’s favourite; it looked so good on him.

Mickey turned to look at Ian, watching his face change. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and he told himself that there was only six more days to their agreement.

Mickey leaned in, hand running up over Ian’s chest to the back of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Ian asked, making no move to pull away.

“What, kissing is against the rules now?” he asked.

“I guess not,” Ian said quietly, letting Mickey pull him in for a slow kiss.

He hummed a little and Mickey smirked as he pulled his lips back.

“But I have got a pack of lube in my back pocket, in case you wanna break another one…”

Ian shook his head, looking down at Mickey and he knew that there was no chance of this thing lasting another six days.

“Fuck it…” he said, reaching down to pull Mickey back into him and suddenly they were wrapped up in one another, mouths a clash of teeth and tongues as they made up for the past week.

They both let out contented groans as Ian backed Mickey up against the wall.

“Knew you couldn’t last…” Mickey panted and Ian just grunted as he found the opening of his shirt and tore it open, at least two of the buttons flying to the floor. “You’re sewing them back on…”

“Later…” Ian panted, stripping him out of his shirt and dipping his head to kiss Mickey’s lips and chin and then neck.

His teeth left a red mark on his skin and his lips drew in to make it darker while Mickey’s hands worked clumsily at his belt.

“Couch, couch…” Mickey said, pushing him back but Ian was barely listening.

He lifted Mickey up and fumbled them back until they made it to the couch, dropping Mickey down and climbing over him. He began pulling at his own clothing and Mickey did the same, the frantic pace much like their first time and the adrenaline was rushing through them.

Ian unbuckled his jeans and helped Mickey out of his before fumbling in them to pull out two square packets of lube, holding them up with a grin.

“You were feeling ambitious,” he said.

“Take your fucking pants off,” Mickey said, kicking off his boxers so that he lay naked under him.

“Not yet…” Ian said, tearing open the packet to spread it over his fingers.

He lifted Mickey’s leg up over his shoulder, pressing two fingers against his perineum. Mickey let out a guttural moan, throwing his head over the arm of the couch and grabbing Ian’s wrist. Ian let him pull his hand down, guiding his fingers to his entrance and he wasn’t about to tease him now.

He let his fingers sink into him, making Mickey let out a noise of pleasure and relief as he pulled harder on Ian’s wrist. He didn’t need more prompting than that, his fingers sliding in and out of him quickly.

“Fuck… Ian come on…” Mickey pleaded and Ian was pulling his fingers away, knowing Mickey could take it.

He forced his pants down around his thighs and squeezed the last of the lube from the packet, slicking himself up with only a few strokes before lining up and Mickey was pulling him in.

They both let out unbridled groans as Ian rocked into him slowly. Mickey was impatient, lips mumbling almost silent requests for more, but even out of control as they were Ian knew not to rush, letting Mickey open up for him until he was sliding into him easily. Then he picked up the pace.

His hips pounded into him with barely a rhythm, Mickey’s hands now up in his hair and pulling hard. The angle was off, not quite perfect and the couch had never been the greatest place for sex so Ian put his lips to Mickey’s ear.

“… up… let’s move… this isn’t enough to have you screaming…” he breathed.

Mickey shoved him back and the two could barely keep their hands off one another as they stumbled back. Ian kicked off his remaining clothes and cornered Mickey up against the table. He bent down to lift him and Mickey got the idea, sitting up on the table and lying back, the head of Ian’s cock rubbing against his wet hole in an instant.

Ian threw his head back as he thrust back into Mickey’s heat, hips slapping against Mickey’s thighs and the sound of his grunting groans had him moving even harder.

It had only been eight days since Mickey had felt Ian’s thick member filling him but it had been too long. The stretch was almost painful but he liked it that way, liked feeling his body tighten around Ian’s and the way it made Ian lose control.

“… not here…” Ian mumbled, not stopping his hips from moving.

“Why the fuck not… _uhn_ …” Mickey arched his back and Ian stilled, pulling out of him completely.

“I’m not getting interrupted this time…” he panted, pulling Mickey up and into him.

Mickey reached between them as Ian’s lips clashed sloppily with his own, his hand brushing over Ian’s slick cock. Ian shoved him back and shook his head.

“Bedroom. _Now_ ,” he growled.

They somehow made their way back to the bedroom, Ian finding a way to let go of Mickey to shut the door and Mickey climbed up on the bed, holding himself on all fours.

“Come on then…” Mickey said, eyeing him off as he walked back. “Show me what I’ve been fuckin’ waiting for…”

Ian climbed up behind him, putting his hands either side of his ass and humming appreciatively. He let his cock rub against Mickey’s smooth skin and Mickey hung his head with a loud impatient moan before Ian was bottoming out in one stroke and picking up his frantic pace again.

Ian’s hands held Mickey’s hips but that did nothing to keep him still. He rested himself on his elbows and Ian couldn’t stop himself from crying out and pounding into him harder. Mickey’s mumblings were incoherent, forcing himself back to meet Ian’s thrusts and gripping the sheets with his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ …” Ian moaned. “You were right… why did I ever stop doing this?”

“Stop…” Mickey breathed. “Stop…”

Ian pulled back in confusion, only to have Mickey grab his arm and pull him to the bedhead.

Ian seemed to catch on pretty fast because he sat himself down and pulled Mickey with him as he straddled his hips, letting Ian position himself so that Mickey could sink down onto him. The feel of it was exquisite, the way he rolled his hips and angled himself, the way he anchored himself with his hands tangled in Ian’s red hair, all of it.

“ _Jesus Mick_ …” Ian panted. “ _Don’t you dare fucking stop_ …”

His arms wrapped around Mickey’s waist, nails dragging over his skin each time he sank back down. Ian found the chaotic rhythm and timed his own thrusts with it, burying his face in Mickey’s neck with his lips parted as he felt the tightening build in his stomach.

“ _Right fucking there_ …” Mickey said as Ian’s upward thrusts hit the perfect spot and before he could even say the words he was coming with a sharp exhale in between their chests.

Mickey tightened around him and Ian could finally let himself go, nails digging deeper into his skin as his orgasm crashed over him.

There was a lot of heavy breathing and for a moment they just sat there, unable to move. Every nerve in their bodies was tingling.

“You ever make me wait _eight fucking days_ to fuck you again… you’re a deadman,” he said and Ian chuckled.

“You’ll be lucky if I let you get to eight fucking minutes,” he said with a grin and Mickey smiled.

Mandy would just have to go back to mornings without hot water, there was no other option.


End file.
